emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3744 (19th May 2004)
Plot Jack remains unconscious and the doctors don’t know whether he’ll pull through. Robert and Andy both stick to their story that the shooting happened accidentally and the police release them for now. When Andy arrives at the hospital to find Robert at Jack's bedside, Robert tells him to get out and bitterly remarks that it wasn’t enough for Andy to kill his mother he had to kill his dad too. Later Andy and Robert realise how stupid they’ve been and Robert accepts that he's also to blame for Jack's plight. Andy apologises to Robert and the brothers embrace. Dawn and Terry are on better terms again and TJ spends the day with his dad. After TJ has gone home Louise calls on Terry. Upset by what's happened to Jack, Louise agrees with Terry that you have to make the most of good things while you can and shocks Terry by telling him that she's loved him since he returned from Spain with Dawn. Terry tells Louise that the timing of her confession is really bad but they kiss. As they kiss, Bob is about to knock at the door and seeing them kiss walks away in surprise. After their kiss Terry asks Louise to go. Donna gets a call from Andy at the police station with a message for Daz and Donna promptly tells everyone in the café that Jack has been shot dead. Fortunately Siobhan is in the café and can put everyone straight on Jack's condition. Donna goes over what's happened with Marlon at The Woolpack. Marlon lends a sympathetic ear and tells Donna that's she been through a bad time and she's been treated badly by Katie and Robert. When Marlon lays a comforting hand on her, she misconstrues the gesture. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher (Credited as 'Andy Sudgen') *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast *Nurse Khan - Bina Patel *PC Calburn - Danny Lawrence *DI Tom Keysell - John Branwell Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Jack's room and corridor *Hotten Police Station - Robert's cell, Andy's cell and reception *The Woolpack - Backroom, kitchen and public bar *Jacobs Fold - Living room/kitchen *Café Hope - Upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) and café *Church Lane *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,460,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes